


Bad end

by WeAreStarStuff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I wrote this on impulse and now I just want this out of my head, M/M, Physical Abuse, heaven wins the war, i think i overdid Gabriel’s evil here, not particularly happy, stand alone but I may come back later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreStarStuff/pseuds/WeAreStarStuff
Summary: Crowley is a Pardoned One after the War. He spends his days apprenticing to Raziel in the Hall of Records until one day he meets the most beautiful angel.





	Bad end

The Virtue Crowley supposed the day was nice. It wasn’t like there was any other alternative.

He’d heard of something called weather once, but that was a long time ago, he thought. Back in the days of the first physical world. He was too young to remember such things. He was a battle born angel. Created for the second War.

First he wasn’t. Then he Was.

Cast into existence from nothingness, with a bow in his hand and orders ringing in his ears.

It hadn’t taken long to climb the ranks from a simple Angel to a valued tactician.

Between his plans and Heaven’s new advances in rehabilitation, the Enemy hadn’t stood a chance.

He couldn’t for the life of him remember who the enemy was, though. Weird that.

The war had ended quickly enough, and he was given other more enjoyable projects.

Like being apprenticed to Raziel in the Records!

All the knowledge in the universe just right there to puzzle out! (People thought Raziel simply knew the secrets of the universe. In reality, things were a little more complicated. The famed book of secrets was simply a record of what had been Discovered.)

Plus, Raziel himself seemed to treat the fact that Crowley was Risen with curiosity rather than open scorn like the rest of the host.

He liked that.

Crowley was so lost in his thoughts that he missed a rung on the impossibly high ladder he was on and slipped backwards.

He wanted to catch himself with his wings but the sensation of falling was bringing him back to a different longer fall. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

His landing was softer than he imagined.

He had been caught by an angel he’d never met before. The most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

He was a cherub. Striking, with a shock of white blonde hair, and a soft, round, inviting, form. His eyes were a familiar electric blue.

The Angel put him down gently and Crowley resisted the urge to swoon.

There you are. He thought unbidden, I’ve been looking for you.

Fortunately for him, what came out was “oh hello! What brings you here?”

The Angel said nothing.

He smiled for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. The smile slid into heartbroken resignation.

“Um… hello?” The angel still said nothing.

“He can’t speak.” Raziel said from behind him, “such is the nature of his punishment.”

Punishment? He looked and could now the angel was bound in glittering golden threads that Crowley just knew were stronger than the heaviest of chains.

Most curious, was the sigil branded on his throat.

“Don’t worry. Gabriel sent word ahead of time so I know what file he needs.” And as quickly as he appeared, he vanished down the hall. And Crowley was left alone with their guest.

“I’m Crowley.” He held out his hand. A strange gesture but the Angel seemed familiar with it. He took it and their eyes met. There was no contempt, no scorn, no disgust. Just warmth, Like Crowley was something worth looking at. Suddenly Crowley didn’t want to let go.

He had no memories. And this Angel had no words. Maybe…

“Aziraphale! There you are! You we’re taking so long, I was starting to worry!” Gabriel had come up from behind the Angel, Aziraphale, and wrapped his arms around him possessively.

Aziraphale stiffened.

Crowley felt acid in his stomach.

“Here you go Gabriel.” Raziel once again appeared out of nowhere to give Gabriel a file and a disapproving glare.

“Gabriel looked uncomfortable. “Let’s go, Aziraphale.” He grabbed him by the threads and Aziraphale followed.

They walked outside together until they stopped in clear view of the window. And he saw Gabriel punch the Imprisoned Angel in the stomach. He was yelling about something but Crowley couldn’t hear.

Gabriel picked him up and dragged him from view.

The acid in Crowley’s stomach was now boiling.

“Crowley, please go back to your archiving.” Raziel begged.

The Acid in his stomach was now boiling.

“We’re Just going to let Gabriel do that?!”

“And you plan to do what? We’re not warriors. Besides, has it crossed your mind that your involvement might make it worse?”

Raziel was right, what did he plan to do? Fight an Archangel? That wasn’t a fight he was ever going to win.

Later, when he was perusing a book of curses, his mind wandered back to the beautiful Angel. What could he have possibly done to warrant bonds and a curse?

His memory of the war was vague and hazy, he could scarcely remember his own involvement.

Still there was a sickening symmetry to it.

Whatever he had done in the war must have been really good for him to have been promoted all the way to virtue. When most Risen are barely even archangels.

Whatever the Angel had done had been bad enough to cause him to be treated like that.

_“Be funny if I did the right thing and you did the wrong one.”_

Suddenly his head exploded into blinding pain. He couldn’t see or think.

When was finally able to open them again, he saw Raziel above him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. it’s strange. I just can’t remember what I was thinking about now.”

“Hopefully, that you shouldn’t be reading right now. I told you to archive the place, not make the mess worse!”

He ducked his head in shame. Sorry.”

Raziel ruffled his hair. “You should forget troubling things, my apprentice. This is Heaven after all.”

“Yes Raziel.” Crowley got up and put the book on his lap back on the shelf.

He had work to be getting on with.


End file.
